


Pretty Girl

by Starry_niights0804



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beaches, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Songfic, Summer, Unrequited Crush, he deserves the world, not complete, song: pretty girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_niights0804/pseuds/Starry_niights0804
Summary: I could be a pretty girlI'll wear a skirt for youinspired loosely by Clairo's 'Pretty Girl'





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this made me a tiny bit sad because this song was important to me a while ago and it had feelings from an old relationship attached to it, and this is my way of changing those feelings.

A cool night breeze passed through the open windows, curtains fluttering quietly, the shadows dancing across the wood flooring. The salty air was a small relief of the humid summer night, accented by the sigh of pleasure by a boy sprawled out on the bed in the room, followed by chuckle from the other occupant of the room.  
  
Changbin watched as his friend groaned again about the heat after the humidity returned to the room and watched him from the corner of his eye as he stood up and pulled off his shirt, sticky with sweat. They were best friends, this was fine. Best friends were comfortable with each other like this, right?  
Except, Changbin wasn’t.  
  
He repeated the mantra of ‘it’s fine, it’s fine’ over and over in his head, trying to calm the erratic beating of his heart, willing the flush in his face to fade quickly. The heat. That’s why his face was so hot, nothing else.  
  
His mantra was cut off by the other’s movements once again. He flopped back onto the bed, but began wriggling like a worm, frustrated with the heat. Changbin giggled at his antics.  
  
“Felix, you’re going to get even hotter if you keep moving around” he scolded, but the soft smile on his face betrayed any harshness behind the words.  
  
Felix wriggled one last time before posing, propping his head up on his arm and pulling up one leg, resting an arm on it. He turned to the older and made a dramatic attempt to wink at him, causing the raven-head to burst into a fit of giggles at the scene in front of him, the blonde following in suit. Changbin was glad for the shadows in the room covering his face, for he had no excuse for the sudden flush covering his face and neck.  
  
After the giggles died out, a comfortable silence filled the room, until conversation naturally came back, jumping from topic to topic, until it rested on the summer jobs they secured, finally able to earn money for themselves.  
  
“how’s the surf hut working out for you Lixie?” Changbin asked, moving from the floor where he was seated to the bed, interested to hear the crazy stories from the beach. Felix paused, thinking of what to say, before explaining what his job required of him, and some of the interesting people he had encountered. The younger was finishing a story of how an inebriated man walked into the hut thinking it was a bar and started demanding drinks, even when he was turned away, when Changbin’s mouth betrayed him,  
  
“Have you met any pretty girls?” and he wanted to slap himself. Felix’s answer would only hurt him, but he knew he had to keep up the impression of being straight, even when he was as straight as a circle.  
  
For a moment, the younger’s eyebrows furrowed, and his lips turned downwards, before it was replaced by a mischievous grin. It was gone so fast, Changbin felt like he had imagined it.  
  
“mhm, there are so many hyung!” Felix smirked at the older, “too bad you’re stuck inside the studio all day, you’re missing out on all the hot babes.” Changbin laughed, trying to make it seem not forced, even though the last thing he wanted to do was laugh.  
  
“there was this girl who came the past two days though. She was really pretty Binnie hyung, small, wearing a cute skirt, black hair, almost like you, if you weren’t ugly” Felix made a small screeching sound as a pillow was thrown at his head. They laughed at their antics, but once again, Changbin wanted to cry rather than laugh.  
  
Ah... that’s right, Felix is straight. Changbin’s heart squeezed at the thought. If only I could be a pretty girl, then he would like me. I would wear a skirt, and never make him blue. The room had returned to silence, and the longer it went on, the harder it felt for Changbin to breathe, his throat constricting at the sad thoughts flooding his head.  
  
Just as Felix opened his mouth to say something, Changbin quickly said, “I’m feeling tired, lets go to bed.” Before lying down on one half of the bed and facing away from the worried blond boy. Changbin tried to calm down and waited until he could hear the younger’s breath even out, before quietly sobbing, tears streaming down his face. It wasn’t Felix’s fault, he had done this to himself. Felix was straight, and Changbin was not. The older had to suffer the consequences for falling in love with someone untouchable as his best friend.  
  
He was a fool for letting himself get too deep. If only he could be a pretty girl. Maybe then, he could’ve been with his love. But for now, he would only watch, his fate to have his heart broken over and over.  
  
A sob racked from his chest at the feeling of his heart breaking all over again. He was so consumed by his own thoughts that he forgot to be careful not to wake the sleeping boy. Not noticing when he awoke, or how long he had been awake.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos and stuff! have a good day.


End file.
